melanie_martinez_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleepless
This is only aloud to be edited by ''Tristan Martell ''if you want to edit please ask. Thank you! “'''Sleepless” '''is a studio album made by Melanie Martinez . It was released July 25th 2022 by Atlantic Records through digital download, CD, cassette, and vinyl. The album debuted in the top 10 chart, coming in at #9 with 35,000 total copies sold within the first week. The album was also certified platinum on August 29th, 2022, by RIAA. Her tour, called Sleepless Night, is focused on the album, and began a little bit after the short film premiered. On her last tour, called k-12 tour, she performed bed time, sweet dreams, shadowy figures, lunchtime bullies, and midnight songs Background Melanie Martinez started recording for the album after k-12 was a hit. Melanie has an EP ready to be released, but decided to hold back until Sleepless was done. This EP was said to be the After School. As Melanie set that project aside none of the confirmed songs were scrapped. She already had 7 of the confirmed songs recorded at the time of the k-12 tour. On January 1st, 2021 the name of the album was released. In February of 2022, Melanie preformed some unreleased songs to the public. She announced that the album would be fully done on July 25th along with a short film. When July came Melanie live-streamed the short film. After the short film was released Melanie posted the audios onto her YouTube channel. Over the course of four months Melanie has uploaded all the music videos. The Sleepless merchandise was open for preorder 20 days before the movie and songs were posted on her YouTube. She released a story book on the album as well as the movie. The reasoning behind this is still unknown. People say because it’s the third album she combined the idea of the story book and movie. The deluxe version of the album was released 2 months after the standard went up on YouTube. The alternative album was uploaded two days after the deluxe was uploaded. Story This album continues the story of Crybaby. It takes place after a few traumatic events one after another. This album comes after k-12. This album narrates the psychological effect some traumatic events have piled on top of each other. Crybaby’s night is sleepless. Singles The first single of the album is midnight snack. Midnight snack was the first song to be wrote for the album. The second single is insomnia. Inspired by her song Story of an insomniac. Her last album single is lunch room bullies. Inspired by Melanie being bullied as a kid. Track List (Any song with an asterisk has been fully written and revised) *1. Lunch Room Bullies, length unknown *2. The Body, length unknown *3. Tag You’re it (demo), 3:01 *4. Bed Time Story, length unknown *5. Insomnia, length unknown *6. Bed Time, length unknown *7. Sweet Dreams, length unknown *8. Story of an Insomniac, 5:03 *9. Monster Under the Bed, length unknown *10. Mommy, length unknown *11. Shadowy Figures, length unknown *12. Midnight Snack, length unknown *13. until sunrise, length unknown*** *14. Sleepless, length unknown Deluxe Track List *15. Nightmarish, length unknown *16. Nightlight, length unknown *17. Bombs on Monday Morning, 4:04 *18. Ring Ring, length unknown Alternative Track List Moonshine replaces tag you’re it demo BOMM removed story of an insomniac replaced with insomniac Cut Songs * Midnight Songs * School Yard * Nightmares * Mommy’s Drunk Again * Story Time * Book Shelves * Stories * Midnight * Night Mime * Insomniac friends Characters * Crybaby * Mom * Bully #1 * Bully #2 * Bully #3 * Police officer #1 * Police officer #2 * Therapist * Teddy bear * Big Bad Wolf * Romeo * Julliet * Shadowy figure * Monster under the bed * Insomniac * 911 operater * random students Movie Locations * School * School cafeteria * Main road * Crybaby’s house * Police station * Crybaby’s bedroom * Crybaby’s kitchen Category:Albums Category:Melanie Martinez